I can be romantic too ya know!
by Starskulls
Summary: After a little discussion about romance, Natsu is determined to prove that he can be romantic to his friends by proving a point, especially to a certain blonde haired Celestial Mage. Who knew he had it in him? One-shot. Contains NaLu!


**Greetings fellow mortals! So those of you in the Fairy Tail fan base who don't know me, my name is Starskulls but please call me Star for short. I am not a new writer as I have been on this site for a few years and have some experience in writing. I am however, new to Fairy Tail and needless to say, I love it to pieces and I am a supporter of the pairing NatsuxLucy. So sit back, relax, eat a cupcake, provided by me (The Guardian of Cupcakes: check out my profile for the details) Enjoy and read on!**

**(I did publish a story for Fairy Tail but I deleted it as I needed to change a few things first.)**

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in the Fairy Tail guild as everyone was being their usual selves. Cana was drinking, Mirajane was serving drinks, Elfman was shouting at everyone to man up and of course, Erza was bashing Gray and Natsu's heads in for fighting. Both of them lay on the floor with Happy and Carla shaking their heads at them.<p>

"Won't you boys ever learn?" Carla asked with a sigh.

"I think's its funny," Wendy said with a giggle.

"Aye," Happy said as he munched on a fish.

"When are you two going to grow up?" Erza scolded as the boys got up while rubbing their heads. Gray frowned when she said that.

"I'm a grown-up but I can't say much for Dragon Breath here," he replied, causing Natsu to crack his knuckles in response.

"You wanna go for round two Snow Cone?!" Natsu shouted as he started towards Gray again. Erza then hit him on the side of the head, causing him to fall to the floor again.

"Ouch Erza that hurt!" Natsu moaned as he sat up.

"I think that was the point," Lisanna said as she came over.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Natsu demanded while Wendy and Lisanna laughed. He then looked around the guild and saw that a certain blonde wasn't present. "Hey, where's Lucy?" he asked as he stood up and leaned against the bar that Mirajane was serving on.

"Didn't she tell you? She's went out with some guy who asked her out," Levy said as she came over with a book and Gajeel by her side.

"Who knew Bunny girl would get a guy," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"A guy asked her out? That's a first," Gray stated.

"Don't be jealous Gray-sama, we can go out too," Juvia said as she popped up from behind the bar, causing Gray to cry out in alarm.

"Um Gray…your clothes…" Wendy said with an awkward smile as he was now bare-chested. He threw up his hands in shock with wide eyes. Why did this always happen?

"Wonder how it's going for her," Nastu said as he tried not to frown at the thought of Lucy out with a complete stranger.

"Good I hope. The guy seemed really romantic," Levy said as she looked up from her book.

"I think it's cute when guys do nice things for girls. Roses, chocolate; the lot," Mirajane said with a warm smile.

"So? I could do that," Natsu bragged, causing Erza to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You be romantic? That would be a sight to see," she commented and Natsu put his hands on his hips.

"Meaning?!" he snapped irritably.

"Well, you do barge in her house a lot when she's in the bath or something," Wendy pointed out.

"That isn't romantic but it is bad manners," Carla added.

"Aye," Happy said in agreement. The doors of the guild then opened and the gang saw Lucy walking in with a dreamy look on her face. She had a light blush on her cheeks and hearts were practically coming off her.

"I take it your date went well?" Levy asked with a smirk.

"It was great! He took me out to dinner, danced, we walked on the beach and he bought me a bracelet!" Lucy said happily as she held up her wrist. There was a bracelet on it that was silver, embedded with blue sapphires.

"Oh that is gorgeous," Erza admitted as she looked at it.

"He knows how to please a woman like a real man!" Elfman shouted from across the guild.

"No one asked you!" Natsu snapped, causing the group to look at him in surprise. Lucy looked the most surprised as Natsu folded his arms and looked away in annoyance.

"What's your problem? It's not like you would care how it went. Things like that don't really interest you," Lucy told him. Natsu spluttered at that and Gray tried not to make a snide comment about the truth in her statement.

"I care! You're my partner! You should be treated right!" Natsu said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"This should be interesting," Gajeel said with a sly smile to Panther Lily.

"I'll say," the black cat said with his arms folded.

"Who says I wasn't treated right? At least he doesn't barge in when I'm naked," Lucy said with a frown. She didn't see why he was getting so worked up. Then again, he did get worked up about most things but this seemed a little different.

"That's just for fun!" Natsu objected.

"Well it isn't fun for me, I do like my privacy! Not that you'd know anything about how to please a girl," Lucy said as she looked away with a huff.

"That is a burn, even for a fire dragon," Gray said but what surprised him most, was that Natsu didn't even bother to get angry at him for the comment. This was peculiar but he was curious to see where this would lead, as was everyone else.

"Hey! I know how to please girls!" Natsu said with rage.

"Well being rude to them isn't one! Name things that you can do to make a woman smile!" Lucy snapped at him, her cheeks puff out. Natsu flinched back at the look she gave him. It was almost cute in an angry sort of way.

"Well…I can take them nice places!" Natsu said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Missions don't count," Erza pointed out.

"Plus you get sick even if you go on a little trip that involves transport and that's pretty much every time," Happy said with a laugh while Natsu sweat dropped. He couldn't actually think of anything else and then he said something that he didn't even think about before saying it.

"I can be more romantic than the uptight date of yours!" Natsu blurted out. Everyone's eyebrows went up at that response; Lucy's being the highest to go up. She looked at him in bewilderment and then smirked at him.

"Really?" she asked; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! Want me to show you?!" Natsu yelled. It was like he was challenging someone from the Dark Guild to a full on battle.

"Oh show us all," Gray said and even Juvia seemed interested now.

"Fine! I can drink wine like you did on your date!" Natsu said as he swiped his hand out and grabbed one of Cana's may glasses. He drunk it all down and then found himself choking.

"How is it?" Mirajane asked in amusement.

"That's disgusting! How can people drink this stuff?!" Nastu asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Please go on," Gajeel said with a laugh that was taunting and cruel at the same time.

"I can dance!" Natsu stated as he grabbed Lucy's hand and twirled her round in a rapid circle. She yelled out as he did this causing the other members of the guild to look over at the commotion. They seemed just as amused at the sight as Natsu stopped spinning Lucy. She had swirls in her eyes.

"I don't think you're supposed to dance like that," Levy said as she placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders to balance her.

"Aye," Panther Lily and Happy said in agreement, which was rare as they hardly agreed on most things.

Lucy finally regained her sight as she was seeing double for a while and glared at Natsu. "Natsu enough…" she said with a sigh but Natsu wasn't done there.

"No you wait, I've got romance coming your way!" he said as he held out his finger at Lucy who was getting more than annoyed now.

"I think that's enough Natsu," Lisanna said as she noticed the others staring.

"I got it! I see this in movies all the time and the occasional book!" Nastu said triumphantly.

"What's that genius?" Gray asked with an eye roll.

"Kissing is romantic right?!" Natsu said as he then thrust his head forward, then making Lucy's eyes go wide with shock as she found his lips jammed with hers.

Everyone's jaws in the room practically and literally hit the floor when he did that. No one could even say a word. Natsu made the first move. Out of all the people, Natsu, the dense idiot did it first. Who freaking knew?! Juvia was green at the sight of it, wishing it was her and Gray doing it!

At first, Natsu only did this to prove a point as his eyes were closed and clenched and he wasn't really postured properly for a kiss as he should be. But then, his eyes softened as he enjoyed the feeling of Lucy's lips on his. They tasted a lot like fruit. He then proceeded to straighten his back up and leaned in closer; then placing his hands on her hips.

Lucy's eyes also softened as she felt her lips on Natsu's. they tasted strange but it was a good strange. She liked it. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before and it was her first one too! She found her leg going up and felt her foot touch her backside as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and hers in his. This went on for a few more seconds until the two pulled away.

Natsu said nothing and neither did Lucy as their faces were only inches apart from each other. Everyone was completely stunned and some had even dropped their drinks. Lisanna and Mirajane looked at each other in disbelief but then found themselves smiling. Erza smiled as well as Levy, Wendy, Carla and Happy whereas Gajeel, Gray and Panther Lily shuddered. Juvia was still glowing green though.

"That…was nice," Lucy said quietly.

"G-good. I bet your date never did that huh?" Natsu said to her.

"No he didn't…and I don't think he ever will," Lucy replied shyly and then Natsu found his hand holding hers.

"No he won't," he said firmly, "No one lays a finger on my new girlfriend or they'll have hell to pay."

Lucy cheeks flooded red but her heart almost burst through her chest. This was what it was like to have a boyfriend? She loved the feeling. She finally had someone to hug and kiss. Natsu was that person. She just hadn't been able to see it and neither had he.

"Well, looks like Lizard Boy finally grew a pair of…" Gray started but found his mouth being silenced by Natsu's fist.

"At least I have them Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back. Gray snarled in response and the usual fight began which then ended up becoming a brawl as all the men joined in while the girls just applauded Lucy.

Lucy smiled as small tears came to her eyes as she watched Nastu Dragneel, her boyfriend, fight on the floor with the guild boys. Her family.

"Aye," she said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww I thought that was a cute one-shot. what do you guys think? Is it okay for a first completed Fairy Tail fic for me? I like to hear things that could helped me improved in reviews please! There will be more coming but I need to know what you think of my style of writing in order to do it! See you all in my other stories and bye for now!<strong>

**~Star**


End file.
